


“I’ve bad a rough day and honestly all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with.”

by Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries



Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hugs, Kisses, Long Days, M/M, Spencer Reid Gets a Hug, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Sweet Aaron Hotchner, nuzzling, “Secret” relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries/pseuds/Sarcasm_with_a_side_of_fries
Summary: Spencer has a rough day out of office interviewing a serial killer at the update woman’s prison.At least when he gets back to the office Aaron is there to make it a little bit better.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Random Romantic prompts & ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	“I’ve bad a rough day and honestly all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two fic’s in one day  
> Wow

Spencer had a rough day, or maybe it wasn’t so rough as it was long. He’d been sent out to a women's prison upstate to interview a woman who had been put in solitary confinement. In the end it was concluded that she felt no guilt for her crimes and if released or put with the general population of the prison she would kill again. She’ll spend the rest of her life between solitary confinement and maximum security courtyards kept away from other prisoners. 

Deciding something like that will probably never sit right with him no matter how many times he’s done it over the years. Since he had gone alone there was nothing but his thoughts on the way back to the office which was unsettling him more than he’d like to admit. 

When he did get to the office it was just in time to see Prentiss and Morgan storm off in opposite directions of each other clearly having had some sort of disagreement. 

“How was the prison?” JJ asked him softly notching how put off he looked. 

“Fine.” He shrugged. “She was a sadist who killed a confirmed number of twenty-four men and is suspected in the murders of another thirty-six.” He scrunches his nose. “I’m tired.” 

“Hotch is in his office. Go. I’ll handle Emily and Morgan.” He smiles gratefully laughing a little when he hears JJ tell them if they want to act like children she’ll treat them like children. 

He knocks on the door even though he could probably walk right in and nobody would bat an eye. Even if JJ is the only one who actually knows they’re together the others suspect and Aaron always had a soft spot for the genius. The door opened and Aaron raised an eyebrow before ushering Spencer in silently. 

“What’s wrong?” 

**“I’ve had a rough day and honestly all I want is a drink and someone to cuddle with.”** Aaron smiles a little tugging Spencer into a hug and kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry you had a rough day.” 

“Not your fault. Strauss’s.” Aaron snorts running a hand up and down Spencer’s back. “It’s true, she’s the one who made me go to that damned prison alone even though I hate doing those interviews alone.” Aaron hums letting Spencer nuzzle his neck. “Can we go home?” 

“I have paperwork…” Aaron trailed off when Spencer whined. “That can wait until tomorrow I suppose.” 

“Mmm.” Spencer hums pushing closer to Aaron if that’s even possible. 

“Come on, sit on the couch while I pack up and then we can go.” Spencer nods, stealing another kiss from Aaron before tossing himself carelessly onto the couch. 

It was a long day, but Aaron makes it better. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism welcome (hate ignored)  
> Reminder that English is difficult
> 
> This is a survey I would be forever grateful if you could take two minutes complete it (it's just to give me a more sound idea of what to write)   
> https://forms.gle/CLELANBcd9rASvSf9


End file.
